The present invention relates to a replaceable concentrate cartridge for a beverage dispenser which dispenses a beverage made from a diluent, such as water, and a liquid beverage concentrate/extract. More particularly, the invention relates to a hot beverage dispenser for dispensing hot coffee, hot tea or hot chocolate made from a liquid beverage concentrate/extract and water.
Beverage dispensers are known for making a beverage from a liquid concentrate/extract. In one known prior art reference, a pressurized liquid canister of liquid beverage concentrate/extract is placed within a pitcher-shaped device having a mechanism for releasing a predetermined amount of liquid concentrate/extract from the pressurized canister into a beverage mixing chamber. A heated liquid reservoir is located at the bottom of the vessel and heated liquid is also forced upwardly into the mixing chamber where the mixed beverage is formed in the device prior to being poured. This device has several drawbacks due to the complex nature of the dispensing mechanism and the need to clean out the mixing chamber in the device after each use. It is also known to provide a coffee machine for use with shelf-stable liquid coffee concentrate/extract. The liquid coffee concentrate/extract is poured into a reservoir in the coffee maker and a predetermined amount of the concentrate/extract is moved from the reservoir to the brewing chamber, where it is mixed with heated water prior to being dispensed into a carafe. While this device overcomes the need for coffee filters and ground coffee and allows the use of a shelf-stable liquid coffee concentrate/extract, the entire machine must be cleaned after use, due to the fact that the coffee concentrate/extract is poured into the coffee machine prior to being delivered to a brewing chamber in the machine. Additionally, it is not possible to switch the type of beverage being dispensed in an easy and convenient manner.
It has also been suggested to provide a beverage system for brewing a beverage from a dry beverage material and a source of hot, pressurized water. The beverage material is provided in a sealed cartridge and the dispenser pierces the sealed cartridge and injects hot, pressurized water into the cartridge to brew the beverage from the beverage material. A carousel device may be provided, which allows a user to select from one of several different beverage cartridges. However, a drawback of this device is that residue from a previous beverage will remain in the hot, pressurized water-injecting area as well as in the downstream collection funnel, which directs the beverage into a user's cup.
It would be desirable to provide a more convenient and easy way to mix and dispense multiple types of beverages from a single-beverage dispenser in a convenient and user friendly manner, and also without the need for cleaning the dispenser when a user wishes to change the type of beverage being dispensed. It would also be desirable to allow a user to select a beverage strength from a number of different selections so that a user's preference can be satisfied. It would also be desirable to provide a beverage dispenser that does not waste excess beverage concentrate/extract and allows a user to select from multiple beverage types and to select from multiple beverage container sizes, such as coffee mugs or disposable cups having different sizes while still providing the beverage at a desired strength.